


Slow

by saarebitch



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age Inquisition - Fandom
Genre: Edging, F/M, NSFW, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 14:59:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13238178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saarebitch/pseuds/saarebitch
Summary: Revas makes a request, and Elain makes a game of it.





	Slow

_Slower._

Everything was such a rush as of late, and Revas had been tired of it. Tired of flitting from one meeting to another, working for hours on the training grounds, hearing reports over breakfast, midday, and supper...when he was alone with his wife, the last thing he wanted to do was rush.

Elain was happy to comply, of course, but as with all her little gifts, it was not given freely. 

She sat on his lap and glanced her fingers over his cock as she read him reports. Fingertips that dragged from the base to the tip --so softly he nearly questioned if it was intentional. But everything Elain did like this was intentional. Every sigh, every touch, every word spoken...they all meant something to her. Careful and quiet, but full of the heat she carried with her like the sun, burning him all the same. 

So she went slowly for him, teasing him with the barest touch, all while her voice spoke of matters of the clan’s daily workings. It made it hard not to tune her out, but he knew that she would punish him for that, and he wasn’t ready for her to stop.

He listened carefully to her recite words of halla being injured in a skirmish, heard her musing dreams of building a canal on the Minanter, discussed plans of upcoming new hunter initiations, all while he gritted his teeth at the lust building up in him from her delicate motions. Elain knew he was doing it too, he was sure. Oh, how she knew. All these years, and she knew it better than he knew himself.

The reports went on her, hand went on, and words began to melt like wax tempered by flame. The room grew hazy, and his head lulled back in their chair as she brought him close to an end. Her movements did not change though, and how glad he was for it. This slow buildup was so much better than the quickness of the world changing around them, and Revas felt no guilt for letting himself get lost in it.

Damn the world and let it change, but gods, don’t let her stop.

Of course, she did.

Abruptly, too. She lifted her hand as if she didn’t know how close he was to spilling himself on her palm while she read boring reports, and he groaned for it. 

“That’s the last one,” she announced as she stood. Her arms stretched over her head and her nightshirt lifted up with them, revealing her bare thighs. It only made matters worse. “I’m going to sleep.”

“What?” he questioned her more desperately than he wanted to admit, but seeing her climb under the furs in their bed made him feel like he’d done something wrong. He quickly shed the rest of his clothing, pinched the wick of their candles, and climbed into the down-stuffed mattress next to her, pressing himself against her body.

“We were just getting started,” he whispered into her ear before nibbling on it gently, but Elain swatted him away with a impatient hand.

“I know,” she said matter-of-factly. “Sleep well, Revas.”

Revas did not sleep well.

When she woke up to feed Mona, he was still wide awake, thinking of all the things he’d like to do to her to repay her for the teasing. But when she returned to their bed, she was no more interested in it than she was earlier, and after his second rebuke, Revas finally allowed himself to let it go and welcome slumber.

He dreamt of her face, and it was wholly unamused with his groveling below it.

\---

The next evening, their normal routine went as planned. After the supper with the clan, they retired to their little home and put their children to bed. Once they were fast asleep, they read reports and wrote letters together, as they always did. 

But just like the night before, Elain had managed to release him from his leggings and tease him mercilessly as she went on about a bear chasing off hunters near the lake. That same soft touch, fingertips barely whispering against his cock, so agonizingly slow. 

And just like the night before, Revas let himself get lost in it. Her words seemed to be far away, and he closed his eyes and let the pleasure build. It happened faster tonight, this buildup. She had only made it through three letters before his nested his forehead on the back of her neck and groaned pitifully. A victory for Elain, he was certain. 

But again, like the night before, she paid no mind to his groans and attempts to be closer to her. She went on reading, giving her opinion, scratching down notes, and sealing letters with her wax hare. Revas ached for her to recognize his want, but he knew this was some game she was playing, and it felt too good for him to want to end it. 

“The work on the silos is nearly finished, and the grain we’ve stockpiled is ready to be moved. I’m glad I got to see this through,” she confided quietly, and since she gave him no other intimacy but her maddening fingers, his mind found warmth in the statement that surely wasn’t there. 

The buildup crested to a peak, and his breath grew shallow as his end approached. And what an end it would be. All hot and slow and…

Revas nearly yelped when she squeezed his cock sharply, pulling him back from the edge. It was uncomfortable, though not truly painful, but it had all but killed his impending release. 

“I was almost there,” he groaned softly in her ear, but Elain was not acknowledging him or his lust for her. Her jaw set and with her free hand, she opened another missive.

“From the merchant, Tibold. He inquires about our need for flax…”

He was flummoxed by her distance, until she ever so slowly, ever so carefully began to graze the fingertips against him again. Up and over the tip of his cock, then down and up the shaft, all the while still droning on about how useful flax would be. 

Revas was more sensitive this time, but it still built up so very, very slow. She went through a half dozen more reports, while he squinted his eyes shut tightly, praying she would finish him before the work. It wouldn’t take as long to bring him to that edge again, but it wouldn’t take her long to break the wax seals either.

He nearly sighed in relief as he felt his orgasm approach rapidly while there were still two sealed missives on their desk. His hands moved from around her waist and to her neck, where he turned her head to make her look at him. Revas needed her to see what she’d done to him.

She narrowed her eyes at him when he did, but his breathing was shallow once again, and he felt the molten heat of release boiling inside him. Only a few more of those torturously light strokes, only three, two…

“We can finish the rest of the reports tomorrow,” she stopped and rose from his lap, and though he was so, so close, it wasn’t enough. He huffed out an indignant sigh and stared down at his cock in pure frustration, then looked back up up at her the same. His cock seemed to react of its own will at the sight of her backside as she climbed into the soft warmness of their bed, pulling towards her like a corvid taught where it must go for deliverance. 

“Elain…” he said hoarsely, but when she ignored him, he blew out their candles and raced into the bed with her. “Elain, did I do something wrong?”

“No, not at all,” she stated sweetly, but when he tried to kiss her, to run his hands over her body just how she liked, she rebuked him once more. “Sleep well.”

Revas barely slept at all, but when he caught fitful dreams, all he saw was the back of her head and all he heard were her decadent moans as he had his way with her.

\---

On the third day, Revas found himself distracted. In intervals throughout his routine, he thought of Elain and what plans she had for him once they were alone again. He thought about it as he listened to Sorn’s debriefing, as he tried to settle Heliwr when he reviewed the new hunter apprentices. But he thought about how he’d repay her for this torture when he fought on the training grounds. It made him fight harder, more recklessly, and some foolish Ethinan got a hit on him that he usually wouldn’t take. 

This was affecting him beyond those quiet nights at their cedar desk.

The frustration in him only pent up, and by the time night came and they retired once again to their little mud and cedar home with its quaint thatched roof, Revas was on the verge of begging. But he refrained from it, and shortly after their children had fallen asleep and they settled to do their work, Revas was strangely eager for the game.

The stack of missives was rather small today, however, and it worried him. Would she be faster, would she finish him off then move on as if nothing happened? Or would she hurry through the letters and finally release this pressure? 

It was not long before he had his answer. She opened the wax seal on their first letter, and opened the front of his legging to find him already hard and waiting for her. If she was surprised, she did not show it. If she was pleased, she did not show that either.

“Ah, another request from the alienage in Tantervale,” she sighed as she worked him over with those expert fingertips. As if this was some mundane routine. As if she was not teasing him within an inch of his life. “Their Hahren suggests intermarriage between the clan and the city elves would solve our apprehensions. The Keeper would be open to the idea, but the Council…”

It continued on like this. Her giving lengthy thoughts on all the requests and the reports, while she ran her fingertips up and down his cock, barely acknowledging he was even present, let alone that he was melting in her hands. And just like the evening before, when she spoke softly or made some remark that felt person, perhaps even intimate, he found an orgasm rising from the depths of him...only for Elain to cut it short. 

The first time he nearly expected it. The second time he nearly cried for it.

And the third time...he was ready to boil, to erupt, and there was only one more letter left. He closed his eyes and prayed she’d break the seal, and when she did, he let out a breath of relief. Finally, he could have his release. Finally, he could let loose and have the thing he wanted from her so badly.

But when the time finally came, and he felt his absolution rising up in him, ready to paint her palm with its offerings, she once again stood from his lap.

“This last missive is too complicated to answer tonight. I’ll finish it tomorrow,” she explained as she bent over fully to enter their bed. Her nightshirt rose to her waist, and she invoked a cat like grace as she climbed up the length of the mattress and settled herself on the furs. More troubling was the fact that sometime this evening, she had discarded her smallclothes. She made him watch her little song and dance of getting into bed to torture him.

If he had any doubts left that this was all intentional, that act alone threw them out the door. 

Frustrated beyond his comprehension, he stared at her, his throat dry but his heart wanting. After a moment, he found the will to speak, “You know I’m suffering.”

“Do I?”

“Yes,” he answered lowly, and with careful consideration, he reached down towards the painfully hard cock she had left him.

“Don’t do that,” she warned him, though how she knew, he couldn’t figure out. “I’d hate to have to start all over again, wouldn’t you?”

“Start over? You haven’t done anything but make me suffer.”

“Yes,” she said calmly. “And if you finish yourself, your suffering will only be prolonged, won’t it?”

Revas thought on it, and while this game frustrated him to no end, he couldn’t help but find intrigue in it as well. How long did she plan on torturing him? How could he get her to stop? And most maddeningly...how long could he last?

That he felt something stirring deep inside of him at the challenge of it only secured his position. He would wait this out, let her toy with him, and see just how far they both could go.

The candles went out once more, and he curled up next to her in bed, happy to just feel her warmth. She thankfully did not punish him with his hardness pressed against the small of her back.

That night, Revas dreamed of a forest. He was naked, lost, and running for his life. Elain was the huntress, her bow as big as her, and she seemed to be in every tree, across every stream, inside every cave. There was nowhere for him to run, but he did anyways; and for some strange reason, the chase was joyous, even if he was the prey.

He woke the next morning, and he was still as hard as he had been the night before.

\---

Three nights had established a pattern, so on the fourth, he knew what to expect. Three outright denials, then an abrupt ending to her ministrations once their reports were finished. He was brought to the edge four times, and after the second, he nearly cried at the thought of holding it for so long. 

He managed to pull through the difficulty, his lips bruised from biting down so hard, but he began to notice his wanting extended beyond just the physical. When she had finished her task and teased him again with her bareness as she climbed under their covers, the ache in his loins was nearly matched by the ache in his chest. All these nights, there had been tenderness, no beautiful words or soft kisses. None of the intimacy he was used to, and his chest felt like it was constricted in that loss.

When she bid him _sleep well_ , his heart beat faster, as if just a gentle good night was a replacement for the passionate woman that owned it. He craved her so much, beyond just the easy release that an orgasm brought.

All his dreams were filled with her, and even there, he found no refuge.

\---

The fifth night was hard. Harder than he expected, and he had expected it to be impossible. He nearly didn’t last, and it was only by some miracle from the Creators that he did not ruin her game. But when she had finished for the evening, the weather was becoming too warm to sleep under heavy furs. She settled herself on top of them instead, and he watched intently as she closed her eyes and went to sleep. 

Revas felt it was too much, and with a silent cry, he left their little dwelling without a word, and ran out into the forest, fully intending to finish what she would not. But as he leaned on a tree, the bark pressing against his back, his aching cock in hand, he saw her face vividly. Any act he carried out here would ruin the game and prove he was weak. 

He closed his eyes and let out a sigh from deep in his soul, then returned to their home and crawled into their bed like a dog with his tail tucked between his legs. When she felt him arrive, her hand reached down and gripped his hardness, as if to make sure he had not been faithless in their game. When she saw his will prevailed, she hummed her approval, then turned over and went back to sleep.

His dreams tempted him even further, and he was afraid of sleeping, lest his body rebel against his will.

\---

By the sixth day, Elain haunted him. In his sleep, and now, his waking hours as well; he could not escape her influence. 

The smell of leather made him think of her while he presented the newest blooded hunter his armor. The sight of a skinned rabbit roasting on the pit for the clan’s midday meal made him think of her in her Mantle. He thought he heard her voice, and when he did, his heart raced in delight.

But this magic she was making conjured darkness in him as well. She spoke sweetly to visiting emissaries from Ansburg, and he grew profoundly jealous. Why did they get to hear her softness? What did they do to deserve it? 

Envy invaded his thoughts at every turn, and he longed for something, some recognition from her that he was still her priority, her world. 

It came in unexpected places.

Late in the afternoon, they held Council, and as Elain droned on about the matters to be attended to, all Revas could think of was her late night reports and the whisper soft touch of her fingertips. He sat in the Council hall, and his cock pressed painfully against the leather of his armor; all for simple reports spoken by her in the most dull tone imaginable. 

He realized he was a dog. Conditioned to respond to certain acts by her, as if he had been given a tender treat or a picked-clean bone; and somewhere along the way, he had allowed it. Embraced it even. 

The Council meeting went on, and his arousal only grew. He both longed for and dreaded the evening when Elain would fill his world with her dark sorcery. Only a demon could be this cruel, and only a demon could break him in such a fashion. 

And only a demon could haunt him with every breath he took.

\---

That night, she added another layer to her game. Instead of speaking flatly about the reports, she now whispered them. Innocuous subjects found purchase as intimacy when it was breathed into him, and he nearly wept when he finally received even the slightest bit of what he longed for. 

His transition to whimpering dog was all but complete, in that regard. He followed his instructions so he’d get his reward, and though it was a trivial thing to her, it meant his life to him. But this new treat did make it all the more difficult to hold himself. 

She still went through the same motions, so slow and gentle, and even the barest touch nearly ended him. He whimpered when he almost failed, then whimpered harder when she pinched him again to slow the buildup. 

The first time was hard. The second time harder. By the third, he was beside himself. His body seemed to work against him, and his waist rose to meet her touch. His mouth sought her out, his hands sought her out, his pitiful, soft cries begged her to let him have something more. She would stop her ministrations until he calmed himself, and start again once he did. Nothing more than a dog.

Like the dog he was, he obeyed. He obeyed and listened and succeeded in the task she set out for him. By the time she stood from his lap after six excruciating buildups, he instinctually followed her, climbed into the bed with her, curled up next to her, and closed his eyes to invite slumber...all without a word.

He dreamt of her naked body towering over him, a foot on his shoulder, and a smirk on her face when he howled for her to tell him how she adored him.

\---

The seventh day went that same as the sixth, with its hauntings and inexplicable arousal, and by the time their night together came, he felt ready to erupt. 

Elain still whispered the reports to him, but now, a final torture was introduced in their repertoire. One that would haunt him far beyond this game of wills.

“We’ll need to send out Ethinan to investigate this complaint,” she whispered in his ear while she stroked him with her demonic fingers, but then, her voice dropped lower. 

“Do you think this doesn’t hurt me?”

He could look at her, his mouth agape, his eyes pleading. She still moved her fingertips, and by that, held all the power. 

“It does, you know,” she confessed. “Seeing you tortured like this...it’s positively maddening. How easy it would be to lower my head and taste you.”

He moaned his pleasure at her words, lower and louder than he expected. Sweat dripped from his brow as it grew harder and harder to hold in his release.

“I long to taste you,” her tongue flicked the entrance of his ear, and Revas felt what it was like to die. “I long to feel you inside of me. I dream of you ravishing me in your eagerness, throwing me on the bed and filling me just how I like it. Do you believe me?”

Revas nodded. He did believe her, but he also knew that if he tried to do it, she would only make this torture last longer. And it had lasted so long already. Her words penetrated him, and that boiling molten end rose up in him, and his breath grew labored at it. Elain understood, and gave him a sharp squeeze to prevent it. 

Once done. 

“I don’t think you do believe me,” she teased him, “and I need you to know.”

Without taking her fingers off his surrendered cock, she dipped her free hand under her nightshirt and between her thighs. She closed her eyes and sighed as she did, and his orgasm approached again rapidly. Another sharp squeeze, and he was back at the start.

Twice done.

Elain pulled her hand back out from between her legs, and raised to graceful fingers to his face, “See?”

Revas did see. Her fingertips glistened with her arousal, and his heart threatened to jump out of his chest at the sight. She wanted it, she wanted him, and his heart beat for her and her alone. 

“Taste it.”

She slowly pressed her fingers to his mouth, and by her guidance, he wrapped his lips around them and sucked on them while his tongue explored. 

It might as well have been honey or wine, it tasted so sweet to him. He relished the taste and craved more, but he knew this was all part of her game. In knowing that, he licked up every last drop that had been offered to him, like the dog he was. Oh, but how he obeyed! How he pleased her!

And he knew she was pleased as she licked her lips and squirmed on his lap. In her movement, the outside of her thigh rubbed ever so slightly against his cock, and it was enough to end him. He nearly choked as he felt his end rushing towards the low light of their candlelit room, but as if she had seen into the future, Elain gripped him with her full fist swiftly. The squeeze was harder this time, making him jump in their chair underneath her, but to his relief, it had stopped him from ruining all they had built up.

Thrice done.

She continued to toy with him, and by the time he had avoided orgasming seven times, she stood from their chair as she usually did, but this time, she shed her nightshirt entirely before climbing into bed. 

Revas wanted to worship that body from the tips of her toes to the crown of her head. He promised himself that once the game had been concluded, he’d make sure to do so.

Elain moaned in her sleep, and Revas dreamt of his mouth between her legs.

\---

On the eighth day, he watched her get dressed, and while he pulled his own leggings on, just the act of the leather brushing against him was enough to feed his arousal. He resigned himself to a painful hardness that would last the day at this rate, and wore a longer tunic to prevent the rest of the clan from seeing his shame.

Revas went about his day with her on his mind. The smell of her, her touch, and the taste that still lingered on his lips. Nothing could quench him ever again like she could, and he spent his morning guzzling old ale in an attempt to convince himself otherwise. 

It didn’t work. 

By the evening, he knew tonight would lead up to some end. Elain had arranged for Heliw to stay with his mother and for Nellia to keep Mona for the night. They would be completely alone, and Elain always embraced every moment that got to be alone. 

Supper dragged on knowing this, but she seemed in no hurry to leave. After they had eaten, she entertained some of the new Wycome Guard recruits who were being cross-trained this season. Her voice was all light and joy, sweetness and pleasure. The recruits were as enamored with her charm as anyone else, and Revas hated them for having that from her. He had to sit and listen to them enjoy her company as his cock’s presence begged for him to act upon his whims and carry her back to their home and finish this, once and for all.

But patience is a virtue he was beginning to appreciate, so he waited. He waited while she complimented the recruits prowess with a crossbow, and waited while she offered them a private tour of the settlement. His jealousy burned in his gut, and his need for her burned in his chest. She was doing this on purpose; he only hoped the end result would be worth it. 

When they finally left and went back to their dwelling, he had convinced himself it would be worth it. Her calves flexed enticingly and her hips swayed intentionally the whole walk back, and when he finally shut and barred the door behind them, she was positively radiant in the low light of the oil lamps hanging from their roof. 

Elain stood in the middle of the room, waiting for him to do something, and as her dog, he removed his armor and sat dutifully on the chair they sat together on every night. She stared at him intently as he did all this, but he was too long gone to question her intentions. 

“You surprised me,” she confided quietly before she began to stip herself of her clothing. “I thought for certain you would break after the third day.”

She unlaced her surcoat and let it drop to the floor, then slowly pulled her smocked dress down from over her shoulders and let it glide down her body to join her surcoat. There was nothing worn underneath, and he swallowed deeply at the sight of her.

“But the last day is always the hardest, isn’t it?” Elain continued her questions as she slowly approached him. “The promise of it all ending makes it more difficult not to let go. I even toyed with the idea of postponing it even longer, but like I said…”

She climbed on his lap and faced him brazenly, “...this has been as hard on me as it has on you.”

Her warmth pressed against him made him groan, and she clicked her tongue, “I hate to see you suffer so. Do you believe me?”

“No.”

Elain smiled wickedly, “Hmm yes, you’re right not to.”

With that, she brought her fingertips to his cock once more, and his head fell back of its own accord at the pleasure of it. 

“Would it frighten you if I told you how I wanted to see how many times I could make you come tonight?”

He shook his head and grit his teeth together. Sweat already began to seep from his pores. 

“I’m relieved,” she whispered, and he whimpered in return. “I wouldn’t want your reward to frighten you. Especially after you were so good…”

Revas flinched at that, his cock twitching in her hand, and she laughed softly for it. 

“Ah, there it is. You want me to tell you how good you were,” she purred, a cat who caught her prey. “You were a delight, Revas. So strong, so patient, so...absolutely delectable. Your cheeks would burn red like a summer cherry, and your brows clenched together from the pain the pleasure brought you. Oh, how I enjoyed every moment of it.”

The molten fire came quickly, and his breath came even quicker. Revas could not last much longer.

“Every night, I would be nearly soaked through. It was nearly lecherous how much I wanted you,” her confessions were breathed heavy into his ear. “Each time I climbed into bed, I was harder and harder to refuse your want pressing up against me. All I had to do was roll over...and…”

She moved closer to him on his lap, and spread her thighs apart wider, so he could feel the heat and wetness dripping off of her.

“...open my legs.”

The fire burning in him coiled in his stomach, in his loins, in his chest, He could feel his orgasm in his whole body; perhaps even as far down as his soul. It was an intense spasm, a chasm opening, all these hours of torture finally coming to head.

Her movements did not change. Only those soft, delicate, beautiful fingertips, gliding their way up and down the length of him, while she watched him through half-lidded eyes. He stared back at her as it built, determined that she should see exactly what she had down to him. Revas would not hide it from her. Let her see all of him. Let her see this dog she had trained so very well.

Her lips were moist, his lap was moist, the air felt moist...everything was so _hot_ and so _wet_ and so _thick_. It made it harder to breathe, and he gasped for air. Deep gulps of it flooded his lungs, and sweat now dripped down his face. He could not hold out much longer. He had done all he could…

“Come for me, Revas,” she whispered to him with her perfect mouth. “I cannot wait any longer.”

He was hers to command, and at her command, a flood rushed through him. It burned his whole body, and with a great, gut-wrenching moan, he finally came. It shot out of him like an arrow, sharp and forceful, and longer than any he had had before. But even when other times he would’ve been emptied, the orgasm now did not stop. His insides clenched, his body tensed, his teeth forced themselves together at the intensity of all this pent up lust and love that finally found a place to breathe. Revas nearly threw Elain from him at the sheer force of it, but thanks be to the gods, his soul found itself returning to his body, and all he was left with was deep panting and the feeling of utter, utter satiation.

“That was lovely,” she cooed to him in his ear. “Worth all the wait, I think.”

Revas had not realized his eyes were still closed, and when he finally opened them, the room seemed darker, less hazy. But she was still all light, all love, her cheeks reddened with a lustful want and her lips darkened from her biting them. Elain was lovely, and she was worth the wait. 

It was that understanding that made him discover he was still hard, after all of that. Hard and wanting and eager to give Elain her due. She had already confessed what she had wanted, after all. It only seemed right. 

So he lifted her with him from their chair, and she giggled fetchingly when he tossed her down on their bed. Before he climbed into to ravish her --just how she liked--, he looked at how he had spilled himself on her. 

Revas admired it for a moment, knowing full well she had not expected him to make it this far. Painting her stomach and chest with his desire was as good of a reward as any, and a perfect canvas for his work. 

“Well? What are you waiting for?” Elain teased him as she stretched her body beautifully on the bed. Revas rid himself of the rest of his clothes and made his approach towards her. She smiled widely when he did.

“You’ve got a lot of sleepless nights I went through to make up for,” he said sternly as he reached for his belt in the chest at the end of their bed. “Any last words?”

“Yes,” she answered sweetly. Sweeter than what she gave the recruits, the emissaries...sweeter than the taste of her he had licked clean. His mouth was already watering.

_“Slower.”_


End file.
